


The Address is 221B Bakery Street

by pokieecat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU: Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokieecat/pseuds/pokieecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock (BBC) AU where Sherlock Holmes is the top (not to mention only), consulting baker in London. John Watson has just tried, and failed, to start a chain of Afghani restaurants, and as his career looks to be over, he meets the Bakery Street boy. Additional adventures with the health inspector Lestrade, and arch-nemesis, consulting pastry chef, Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Address is 221B Bakery Street

“The name is Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221B Bakery Street.” And with that, the tall, dark, and mysterious pastry chef darted out the door leaving me to stare dumbfounded at my friend.

“Is he always like this?” I asked, genuinely interested.

Mike Stamford simply smiles, “Yeah, he has the whole unconventional chef thing down. But be sure he never catches you calling him a pastry chef.”

I sigh, well, if this man, this Sherlock, was generous enough to offer me a job at his bakery, who am I to refuse? Work has been pretty hard to come by since the Afghani cuisine place tanked after my health scare. But still, how did Sherlock Whatever-His-Name-Is know that I had previously owned an Afghani restaurant? One look at me and his first words were, “Iraq or Afghanistan?” Any other day, I would have refused the job, but the way that this man was so carefully icing the cake at Molly Hooper’s party, well, to be honest, I was instantly intrigued. His long, thin, fingers grasped the icing bag so firmly, and his amazing reflexes created the most exquisite edible floral pattern I had ever seen. So, maybe I was making a mistake trusting my career to a complete stranger, but I really did feel like his silent, ever-knowing manner could possibly compliment my people-friendly baking style.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Sherlock fun, visit my twitter, @just_the_two, open to rp's, just message me!


End file.
